


Eternity

by Hieiko



Series: When Physics Meets Poetry [8]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred didn't turn into Illyria, but something else happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kantayra for the holidays. :)

Fred wondered why the holidays weren't so different for her now.

She had been so sure of her death, back then; the pain gnawing at her insides had whittled away at any hope that she wouldn't be wiped out of existence.

Except that he refused to let it happen, and his last desperate attempt to try anything had saved her.

Not everyone had seen it that way.

Not that it mattered anymore. She was with someone who loved her unconditionally. Someone whom she loved with everything that she was. And the two of them had forever.

She smiled, thinking of eternity with Spike, her sire.


End file.
